Christmas Baby
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles of Narcissa/James for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum!
1. Santa Claus

**Written for Christmas Collection Competition**

 **Christmas Prompts: "** **Santa! Oh my God! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!"** **(dialogue) and Holiday (word)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Narcissa loved the Christmas holidays. It was a time where people opened their hearts and were kind to one another. Hogsmeade was busier than usual with parents doing last minute shopping and kids having a great time. It was a nice thing to see for Narcissa as she bought gifts for Andromeda and Bellatrix. She had decided to stop at the Three Broomsticks Inn for a small break, before heading over to Honeydukes and Dominic Maestro's. As she pushed her way through the crowded Inn, she heard an unmistakably familiar laugh and she silently cursed. What a coincidence that she would have bumped into her annoying cousin with his equally annoying friends?

She lifted her head up above the crowd, to find her cousin and his friends. Narcissa finds them by the counter in a corner, and she quickly went the opposite way. Narcissa didn't make it far before she could hear her name being called.

"Hey wait, Cissy."

She ignored them, and continued on her way to the other side of the inn. But Narcissa didn't get far before she felt a hand on her wrist, that jerked her back and turned her around. Blue eyes widened and stared back into hazel ones; the owner of them gave her a lopsided grin and she felt her cheeks go red.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" James Potter asked, pulling her close.

"I wouldn't want to waste a second with you or my cousin or your pathetic set of friends," Narcissa snapped, pulling her arm away.

"Ouch, Black." He acted as if he was wounded.

"You'll get over it, now get lost." Narcissa said, walking towards the bar.

"I'd rather not. No guy in their right mind would leave a girl as pretty as you all alone."

Narcissa bristled. "I can take care of myself."

"I doubt that." He teased, "Now lead the way, milady."

She rolled her eyes and restrained herself from storming over to the table in the corner. Narcissa slid into the chair, and James sat in front of her.

Rosmerta had made her way to their table, "What will you be having?"

"Butterbeer." Narcissa said.

"Same." James answered

Once they were left alone again, James leaned forward and took her hand into his own. The youngest black sister suck in her breath and stared directly into his eyes.

"What is it, Potter?" Narcissa demanded.

He opened his mouth to say something before closing it and shaking his head. Instead he looked up and stared at something behind her, a big grin emerged from his face.

"Wha-" Narcissa started to say, then groaned.

She knew the man that stood there with the red suit and white beard and black boots with all the kids surrounding him. Narcissa knew that it wasn't dear ole' Saint Nick, but instead a man that dressed up as the made-up man.

"Don't you remember, Narcissa?" James chuckled.

"Shut up, James." She threatened, but he paid it no heed.

"'Santa! Oh my God! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!'" James said in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"I was nine," Narcissa protested.

"Actually you were ten," James corrected her. "Who would've thought the same Ice Queen Narcissa had believed that Santa Claus was real?"

Narcissa put her face into her hands and groaned, "How do you remember that, anyway?"

James lean back into his chair and said very thoughtfully, "I don't think I've ever seen you quite as excited and happy than at that moment."


	2. Jealousy

**Prompts: Maroon (Color) and Venetian Red (Color)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Narcissa hated all variations of red: Maroon, Venetian Red, blood red, barn red, candy apple red, crimson red etc. They reminded her of Lily Evans, who had the heart of James Potter. The Mudblood didn't even like the boy, and yet James followed her like a puppy. Blinded by Lily, he didn't notice that Narcissa cared for him more and was possibly in love with him. The time they spent together was never focused on Cissy, because it would seem that Evans was always there. It wasn't fair, Narcissa had known James for years because of Sirius. As kids, they were a trio that caused trouble and knew how to get out of it. All throughout their years as kids they stuck by each other, only for Hogwarts and Lily fucking Evans to tear them apart?

"I see that somebody's jealous." Bellatrix would say in the sing-along voice, "Is wittle Cissy mad because Jamesy doesn't want to spend time with her?"

"I'm not jealous." Narcissa snapped, "I don't bloody care what that idiot does."

"Sure you don't," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, it's not James I'm after." Narcissa lied, "Lucius is who I want."

And in truth in someway she did, but not as deeply as she wanted James. Lily Evans was nothing compared to her! She couldn't see what James liked about her. She was a mudblood and friends with that slimy git Severus and acted like a know-it-all. But she was nothing and didn't deserve James. James was out of her league. James-

Narcissa's thoughts stopped short before grudgingly admitting that maybe she was jealous.

But only a _little_ bit.


	3. A Night of Drinking

**Prompts: Buzz Fizz (Food/drink) and Hungover (feeling)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

"To start off the Christmas holidays…" James exclaimed from on top of a table, "…We shall party until dawn, with the help of our good friend alcohol!"

Narcissa shook her head and grinned at the loud cheers from the 7th year students of Hogwarts. When first hearing about the Christmas party that was being planned before heading home, she had decided not to come. But when it was revealed that James Potter would be there, well, Narcissa couldn't resist. Music began to fill the room and teenagers started to either head for the drinks or the dance floor. Narcissa chose to stick to the background. While she had come to see James, this wasn't her sort of scene. She was more of a girl that enjoyed the formal parties that the pureblood societies hosted, they had a more romantic feel to it. Here it was just reckless fun, a night that would be remembered, but the details forgotten.

She stood there vacantly for twenty minutes, before leaving her spot and searching for a new hiding place. She had to push her way through dancing bodies and already drunk students. The more time she spent there, the more she regretted coming. The music was too loud for her liking, and she was being bumped by way too many people. It was stupid anyway, she was completely out of her element. Yet as she made her way to the exit, Narcissa felt a hand on her wrist and she spun around to see James. Automatically she blushed, before scowling at him.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Narcissa said.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

She rolled her eyes and leaned closer towards him, "I SAID, YOU'VE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!"

"Oh come on, I know you love it." He said cockily with that damn lopsided grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"What do you want?" Narcissa yelled over the music.

"Just follow me." James answered, before dragging her behind him.

Narcissa groaned as she gripped his arm tightly, not wanting to lose herself in the crowd. Wherever he was taking her, it better be good. The destination was the centre of the room, which had a circle of bodies formed around the table. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all lined the table, and on top of the table were shot glasses and bottles of Fire Whiskey.

"What the bloody hell James." Narcissa said, "What do you think you're playing at?"

"You need to relax, Cissy." James countered, "And what better way to do that, than playing a drinking game?"

"I'm more of a Bucks Fizz girl."

"You know that's a Muggle-made alcohol?" He asked, amused.

"It's still champagne isn't it? Not this…fire-rubbish" Narcissa proclaimed.

"Ouch." James snickered, "The game is called 'Quarters' in the Muggle World, but here it's going to be called Sickles. So basically, we bounce the sickles onto the table and it has to land in this shot glass."

He finished his explanation by touching the glass that was in the centre of the table, and Sirius moved the other shots glasses out of the way and started to fill them with the Fire Whiskey.

"If you make it, you get to select someone to take a shot, plus you get to go again. You keep going until you miss, basically. If you are able to make three in-a-row, then you can make up a rule. Any rule. Clear enough?"

Narcissa slowly nodded, "Alright, fine, I'm in."

James smiled, "Great! Have we got any other takers? We've got six positions left to fill!"

A bunch of students clamoured forward, being seen drinking with James Potter and Sirius Black was a valued social commodity. James was first, and of course made it on his first try.

"Drink up, Narcissa!" He laughed cheekily.

"Why me!?" Narcissa pouted, although she took her shot as per the rules.

"You're the one who needs to loosen up." James teased.

James made his next attempt as well, giving the second shot to Sirius, although not before pretending to give it to Narcissa again. This went on and on until everyone was too drunk to continue. Narcissa couldn't even remember if she got a turn after James and Sirius had finally missed. Everything was a blur for her, she distinctively remembered dancing with James in ways she certainly hadn't danced before. She vaguely remembered kisses, being lifted up, and placed down onto soft bearings. Distorted sighs and moans pounded into her head, and before she knew it, Narcissa jerked awake.

She quickly regretted the sudden movement and held her head in her hands, a monstrous headache pounding against her skull. The glary decorations of the bedding didn't help either, the bright red and gold dominated her vision-

Narcissa froze.

 _Red and Gold?_

Very slowly, she absorbed the scene before her: She was still wearing her jeans, but her top half was covered by nothing but her black bra. She was lying in a Gryffindor's bed, James' to be exact. The boy himself was asleep, snoring quietly and wearing just his pants. Narcissa guessed she should be relieved that they didn't have sex, but it didn't override the fact that she had slept in James Potter's bed. She couldn't be caught here, people would get the wrong idea and that was the last thing she needed. So, with a massive hangover, she crept out of bed and quickly got dressed. Narcissa then immediately fled the room, thanking the heavens that nobody was up at this hour and she was able to sneak out successfully. As she headed down to the dungeons, and the Slytherin dormitory, Narcissa couldn't help but enjoy a small smile.

 _I kissed James Potter_.


	4. Rudolph and Bambi

**Reindeer (creature/being) and Icy (weather)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

"This isn't snow!" Narcissa complained, "It's an impostor! It's a liar, it's pathetic!"

James chuckled, "Ok then, what is it?"

Narcissa kicked the ground, and it cracked under her foot, "Ice."

"And what's wrong with ice?" He pressed.

"You can't make snow angels, or build a snowman, or even have a snow ball fight in this! This is a disappointment." She pouted.

James laughed again, before pulling her to his side, "It's good for a walk."

Narcissa snorted, "If you want to slip and fall on your arse."

"Why are you being so pessimistic?" He asked.

"How do you know such a big word?" Narcissa countered snidely.

"So Icy weather puts you in a bad mood, who knew?" James muttered.

Narcissa sighed, "I'm sorry, but I've always thought that having a white Christmas made it more magical than usual. Not frost or ice, but snow."

"But Christmas is still weeks away. Who knows, maybe you'll get that snow."

She shrugged, "Anyway, thanks for coming."

"How could I miss the opportunity to see my favorite girl?" James said, pulling her into an embrace.

She looked up and smiled at him, "How sweet of you."

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy." James answered, before leaning down and kissing her.

Despite the cold weather, the kiss warmed Narcissa up and she couldn't stop a goofy grin from appearing. When they pulled back from each other for breath, something caught Narcissa's eye.

"James, look!" She whispered with wide eyes.

James turned to see deer walking into a clearing. One was a stag and the other was a bull.

"What's a Reindeer and a deer doing together?" James wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's Bambi and Rudolph." Narcissa joked.

"Rudolph has a red glowing nose." James pointed out.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Really? Do you think we could get closer?"

James shook his head, "We should leave them be."

Narcissa sighed, but watched in amazement as the reindeer and deer made their way across the meadow, and disappeared into the woods.

"Okay, so maybe ice and frost isn't so bad." Narcissa huffed, causing James to chuckle.


	5. Naughty Girl

**Prompt: Candy Cane (Food/Drink) and "The reason why Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girl lives."**

 **Beta: Checkmate- 13**

* * *

"Is that James?" Ileana asked.

Narcissa turned away from her friends and looked across Diagon Alley, she laughed when she saw what Ileana was talking about. James Potter was wearing a red suit, black boots, a fake white beard, and a woolly hat. He was sitting in a chair, listening to kids wishes for Christmas before handing them candy canes. She found it cute that he took the time to do this for the kids.

"Maybe you should go over there." Rita hinted, nudging her.

"I don't know-" Narcissa started hesitantly.

"Just go!" Ileana interrupted, pushing Narcissa forward in that direction.

Narcissa stumbled slightly, and turned to glare at her friends, before heading across the street. A child had just jumped off of James' lap, gotten a candy cane, and rushing off to his parents as Narcissa finally arrived. Fortunately there were no other kids waiting in line and she made her way towards him. James looked up at her and grinned.

"Well hello there little lady, aren't you too old to be asking Father Christmas for gifts?" He smirked.

"I wouldn't think so." Narcissa said, throwing her arm around his neck as she sat on his lap.

"Have you been good this year?" James asked.

"I think I have… but my boyfriend thinks otherwise." Narcissa said.

"Really now?" James questioned thoughtfully, "You do know that the main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? And where do these bad girls live?"

"Ah, now I can't tell you that." James said, "Offical North Pole secret. Now what do you want for Christmas?"

Narcissa pretended to be thinking, "Hmmm, I've already got everything I want...but there is something I always wanted to do..."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

Narcissa leaned forward and kissed him passionately. As their lips touched, she kissed with such devotion, admiration, and love, that when she finally pulled away his eyes were filled with lust.

"I think I know why you're on the naughty list." He said breathlessly.

She laughed, "When do you get off?"

"In an hour."

"See you then." Narcissa winked. "Oh, by the way, where's my candy cane?"


	6. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Prompt: The Nightmare Before Christmas**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

He held her gently as she cried, the mood of the night ruined because of her announcement. The air was heavy with anger and despair at what could have been. James had waited too long, he thought he had all the time in the world. But the truth was that he didn't. Every word, every touch, every glance, every kiss… they were resigned to be but lingering memories, soon to be eroded away by the sands of time. Feelings that were soon to be as distant as the horizon, stripped away because of her engagement.

Narcissa had come stumbling into his house, crying and apologizing over things that weren't her fault. James didn't understand what was wrong, until the moonlight reflected something on her hand. It was a beautiful ring, with diamonds encrusted in the band and then one giant diamond protruding out of the center.

"It all happened so fast." Narcissa explained through falling tears, "They had my marriage arranged a week ago."

"A week ago?" James repeated, "But last week-"

"-Was my seventeenth birthday, I'm so sorry James." Narcissa sobbed.

"It's not your fault." He murmured, pulling her closer in his embrace and kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to marry him, James. Lucius only cares for himself and continuing on his pureblood line." Narcissa whimpered.

"We could run away." James suggested hopefully.

But Narcissa was already shaking her head, "I couldn't do it! Not to my parents… I'm not as strong as Andromeda or Sirius…to just leave and never look back. I care what they think too much, I need my parent's approval.

James felt stupid for suggesting it, knowing full well that being shunned by her family would have broken her. But that left him with no other options, and he couldn't just allow Narcissa to get married to that pompous, self-centered, git.

"I have to go to." Narcissa sniffed, but James stopped her.

"Narcissa stay the night with me."

"We- _I_ can't." Narcissa protested, "He'll know and I-"

Narcissa couldn't finish as she dissolved into tears once more. James kissed her and she kissed him back desperately. He led her to his room where they made love for the first and last time. When he woke the next morning, she was gone, only the linger of her perfume remained. Potter looked out the window, a broken smile fixed on his face.

This truly was The Nightmare Before Christmas.


	7. White Christmas

**Prompts: White Christmas (Story title)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Narcissa didn't feel like getting out of bed the following day. She had left James as soon as he went to sleep and Apparated home. Narcissa was able to sneak into her room without her parents catching her and she had collapsed onto the bed and resumed her crying. It wasn't fair, it was so unexpected. Was this how Bellatrix had felt when their father had arranged the marriage between her and Rodolphus? This was why Andromeda had left, she couldn't bare for her parents to run her life. And Narcissa couldn't either, yet she always felt like she needed their approval. Loyalty to the family had been something that was hammered into them since birth, she just couldn't help it, no matter how much Bellatrix hated it about her.

It was because of her stupid need to be accepted that she couldn't pursue a life with James. Her fear chained her down, she could be disowned, forbidden to see her family again, even marked as a blood traitor. She was terrified. She was always the one to avoid violence, to submit when necessary, was it necessary for her to submit now? Should she let go of James, a happy marriage and family, and embrace Lucius with his standoffish and prejudiced ways? Was it her destiny to become a bitter 'empty-minded' trophy wife? To live in a constant state of fear and worry as her husband lives a double life as a Death Eater, designed to kill and destroy all those who got in their way. Lucius would be fighting James and his organisation, the Order of the Phoenix. A group that strived for freedom and equality, they couldn't be more opposite in their ideals.

Narcissa gave in to the whirling thoughts, doubts, and worries, before slipping into a restless sleep. James or Lucius? Gryffindor or Slytherin? Order of the Phoenix or Death Eaters? Loving marriage without the House of Black, or a loveless marriage with it? Narcissa Potter or Narcissa Malfoy? Join Andromeda in exile, or be a good little pureblood like Bellatrix? Defy everything her parents say like Sirius, or endure her fate like Regulus? Dumbledore or Voldemort? The light or the dark?

War raged inside of her as Narcissa tried to figure out what to do. She was absolutely hopeless, her fate laid in her hands and she didn't know what to do with it. She stared at it as if it was an alien and felt the urge to hand it to somebody else. To make _them_ decide for her.

When she woke, her head pounded with an ache because of all her thinking and tears. Narcissa hadn't got any closer to a decision. Her ring finger felt heavy to her, it taunts and sneers at her, delighting in the knowledge of what choice she would make. Knowing that she was going to give into the fear and allow it to rip her apart. To control and dictate her life. Lucius ensures her safety, her comfort, both from the Ministry and Voldemort. James ensures nothing but love, he couldn't protect her. She didn't want her children to live in fear, she wanted them to be oblivious to the war and the disasters of life.

Narcissa sniffed as she looked out the window, tears threatening to reappear and run down her face. It was snowing. It was fucking snowing, and her life was being destroyed. The yard was blanketed in white, flakes fell down freely, landing wherever they pleased. Oh how she wished she could live like that, but fear will always find a way to control her. What if she didn't land in the right spot? At the right time? With the right group of snowflakes? It didn't matter who or what she was, she would always be restricted by doubt.

She turned away from the window and started to leave her room when she heard a soft tapping on her window. Narcissa turned and immediately recognized it as James' owl. She ran to the window and let the owl in, hastily ripping the note off the owl's leg. But it wasn't a note, it was a Christmas card.

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Even though it's not quite merry_

 _In reality it's quite dreary_

 _So Dreary Christmas Cissy_

 _I thought about making this corny_

 _And making you laugh_

 _But I find myself unable to_

 _When I know that after Hogwarts_

 _You'll be gone_

 _Into the arms of another_

 _Another who you don't love_

 _Forced to marry_

 _There isn't much to say_

 _because I've said it all_

 _through kisses_

 _and jokes_

 _and caresses_

 _and gifts_

 _and uttering the words_

 _I Love You_

 _Dreary Christmas Cissy_

 _Dreary Christmas_

And Narcissa is sobbing again, she hates herself. She wants to be strong like her family. Fierce like Bellatrix, brave like Sirius, defiant like Andromeda, and resolute like little Regulus.

But the truth is, she doesn't know how.


	8. The Official Goodbye

**Prompt: "The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of the school." (Dialogue)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Students of all ages raced back and forth through the Hogwarts grounds, the end of another school year nearing. Everyone was both worried and excited to return to the outside world, the war was just beginning with Muggle-borns and Half-bloods being targeted. It set off a lot of nervous chatter about what they were doing over the summer break. Some claimed that they were leaving the country, and others said that they were going to the Muggle world.

Narcissa was unaffected by any of this, in fact she felt quite numb. She had been dreading this since December. This was her last year at Hogwarts, her home away from the Black Manor. This was where she'd made friends, created her own little family, and had a loving boyfriend. This was all about to be stripped away, slowly burnt, destined to be but smoky memories. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lower lip, blinking several times until her vision cleared.

"My little flower, no tears." James' voice floated into her ears, "The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school."

Narcissa forced a weak smile, "James, you know what happens at the end of the school year. I'll be married to Lucius and this will become nothing but bitter memories."

"Every time I see you, all you talk about is memories." James replied shaking his head.

"How can I not, when my life ends once I leave Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked dully.

James was silent because there was nothing to say. She turned to face him and sucked in her breath, never having seen James look so defeated. Narcissa walked towards him and pulled him into a kiss. It both whispered, and screamed, everything they wanted to say:

 _I'm sorry_

 _It's not your fault_

 _I'll always love you_

 _I will too_

 _My first love_

 _Stay with me_

 _It's time for you to let go of me_

 _I can't_

 _Please, you're hurting both of us_

 _I don't want to lose you now, you're my other half_

Tears slipped down Narcissa's face as she pushed James away, "Goodbye, James."

She felt his hand on her arm, and as she walked away she could feel his hand slipping down it, until finally they slipped out of contact. James watched as her white blonde hair flowed behind her, and continued to watch until Hogwarts swallowed her whole. There was no longer any evidence that Narcissa Black ever attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	9. The Bride

**Prompt: Snow White (color)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

The Bridal Chorus could be heard throughout the Malfoy estate, it sounded menacing to Narcissa somehow. Her nerves were jumbled and scattered, fear seizing and paralyzing her. She hadn't expected the wedding to be so soon...so sudden. But today was the day, and now she was standing in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was rippled into ringlets of white blonde, a single long bang was tucked behind her ear. She wore eyeliner and mascara that brought out her pale blue sapphire eyes, which stared vacantly. She also wore pale lipstick, and her dress was beautiful, showing off her womanly curves. It was a snow white, floor-length, mermaid style dress, strapless, with a sweetheart neckline outlined in silver beads. The rest of the torso is covered in white beads, with more beads sprinkled across the flared bottom. The edge of the bottom of the dress is outlined in lace and it has a laced up back. Narcissa couldn't believe the wide chasm between how good she looked, and how bad she felt.

In a couple of minutes, her father would be handing her off to Lucius. In a couple of minutes, she would say 'I do' and wouldn't even mean it. In a couple of minutes, she would no longer be Narcissa Black, but Narcissa Malfoy. In a couple of minutes, Lucius would become her husband.

Everyone stands up as the music stops briefly, signalling that the bride had arrived. They all turn their heads to catch a glimpse of Narcissa Black. Her head is held high and she grips her father's arm gently. She looked stunning, and low whispers start as she passes by each aisle. There are no tears of happiness or sadness, just neutral looks on both the bride and groom's faces. It was Narcissa's duty to be the perfect wife and produce babies, while it was Lucius' duty to make sure he had a male heir and provided for the family. Love was not part of the contract.

'Not that the self-centered git knew how, even if he wanted to', thought the unwanted guest. Lucius Malfoy only cared about himself and his needs and his legacy and his pride and his protection, nobody else even came into the equation. Not even Narcissa, who deserved so much better. She prefers chocolate over flowers, and enjoys winter more than summer. She loves her sisters dearly, has a secret interest in Quidditch, can't cook at all, is an expert on star constellations, and has a Patronus of a peacock. A peacock which represented everything about her, grace, dignity, beauty, elegance, sensuality, exoticness, pride, and romance. The Slytherin knew nothing about Narcissa, but the Gryffindor did. The Gryffindor had taken the time to get to know the beautiful vixen, and had fell in love with her a million times over. He had come for bitter closure, to let go of his fair flower and try to move on with his life. But as he watches on, he's finds it increasingly difficult to stomach.

James Potter does leave when Narcissa Malfoy utters the words, "I do."


	10. A Christmas Wedding

**Prompts: Gold (color) and Poinsettia Flower (object)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Lily Evans has her dream wedding. It's a snowing, beautiful, winter bloody wonderland. And her dress is gorgeous, the bodice is dominated with gold and outlined with red, it's so eye catching that she's probably going to start a new trend. And she had the bloody nerve to wear the Poinsettia Flower in her already red hair, Narcissa could feel the anger rising in her every time she sees that color. But what angers and saddens her the most is who Lily's getting married to. Not once had she seen James look so serious, Narcissa was used to the lopsided grin and the mischievous gleam in his eyes. But instead, he was staring at Lily with devotion and love, so much that it breaks Narcissa's heart and fills her eyes with tears.

 _Oh, you don't get to cry._ Her brain tells her harshly. _You don't get to pity yourself. YOU_ _did this to yourself, YOU decided, and now you must face the consequences._

Narcissa sucked in breath, and inwardly nodded her head. Her mind was right, this was her fault. She had chosen honor.

 _Where did that lead you?_ Her brain asked.

 _Into a loveless marriage, living in constant fear, Death Eaters enter and exit your home as they please. Your sister becomes completely deranged, stumbling through the door, covered in blood, ranting about her_ _Dark Lord. And to top it all off, you can't drink away your sorrows because you're fucking pregnant. Let's pray to Merlin that it's a boy shall we?_

Narcissa gritted her teeth, the reality of her life hitting her like a ton of bricks. This was why she wanted somebody else to make the choices for her, because she couldn't make the right ones.

 _Life doesn't work like that._

 _Oh shut up, I already feel shitty enough._ Narcissa thought miserably, as she watched the ceremony.

She didn't leave when they both said 'I do', or even when the priest announced that James could kiss the bride. She continues to watch as they share a passionate kiss for the whole wizarding world to see. Narcissa could tell that James had never once kissed her like that. Narcissa even had the nerve to stay for the party, but she didn't get to stay long before Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of sight.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Sirius hissed. Narcissa was unable to form words for a reply.

"You made your choice a year ago", he continued. "You chose to marry Lucius, and break James' heart".

"Sirius-" Narcissa started.

"No, this is my best mate." Sirius snapped, "And I won't have this day ruined for him because you hope to rekindle something that is long dead."

Narcissa is stunned at Sirius' outburst, and she felt the urge to cry.

"No, you don't get to cry. You made your bed, now lie in it." Sirius said coldly, "Leave now, _you're not wanted here._ "

Sirius might as well have slapped Narcissa across the face. She stumbled back, unable to say a word, before turning and running. He was right, what had she hoped to accomplish by coming to the wedding? Did she hope that James would look out in the crowd and see her and stop the whole wedding? To tell the whole world that he was still in love with her? No, that's not why she came at all. She came because she felt a need to, like she had to feel the suffering that James had felt when he knew she was marrying somebody else. But it hurts worse when you're watching the person you love marry somebody else, that they now love more than you.

Narcissa just wants to collapse into a ball and cry, to scream endless curses at the world. It was her own fault, she had made the wrong choice. She had her chance, and she had thrown it away.


	11. We Meet Again

**Prompts: Charitable (feeling) and German Christmas Market (Location)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

James and Lily made their way through the crowded area of the Christmas Market. They had come to the muggle world to get Christmas decorations and other things. Lily wanted Harry to have a mixture of a muggle and wizarding Christmas, James hadn't seen any problem with that and agreed.

"James, I'll get the lights and Christmas ornaments." Lily said.

"And I'll um...get something." James volunteered, causing Lily to laugh.

"Meet you at home?" Lily suggested.

James hesitated, and Lily continued, "Remus is at home with Harry, and Sirius is watching over us here from a distance, I'll be safe."

He slowly nodded, before kissing her, "See you at home".

They went their separate ways, and James couldn't help but feel worried. But Lily was right, she could protect herself, and even if she couldn't, Sirius would be there to save her. James decided to go to the alcohol section, knowing there was a good gift for Sirius somewhere around there. The year had been stressful and gloomy after Albus had told them that Voldemort was targeting them. Between switching posts and taking care of Harry, they didn't have a moment to breathe. Today would be the perfect day to relax, joke around, and have fun like they used to. He made his way towards the wines and started to grab the Moscato when another hand grabs it.

"Hey I was-" James stopped when he saw who it was.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him. Narcissa's hair was pulled into high bun and she was wearing a long black dress that showed off her curves and was zipped up at the front. The dress revealed some cleavage and a simple necklace that didn't go with her aristocratic appearance. She looked as beautiful as always, but tired as well. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Narcissa cleared her throat, blushing.

"What are you doing here Cissy?" James asked.

"Wizard alcohol isn't doing much for me nowadays." Narcissa sighed, "So I thought I'd come to the Christmas Market."

His brow furrowed, it was a big risk for her to come here, mingling in the muggle world for alcohol, but James held his tongue. It had been two years since the last time they saw each other, he needed to search for something else to say.

"You can have it if you want." Narcissa said.

"What?" James asked stupidly.

"The Moscato." Narcissa answered, "I'll look for something else."

"I'm feeling quite charitable." James joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, really now?"

"Of course, I'll buy this for you as well. I'm pretty sure you know nothing about muggle money."

Narcissa hesitated before nodding her head, "Okay, fine."

He gave her an uncertain smile, and led her to the cashier at the exit of the aisle. James paid for the Moscato as Narcissa shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, here you go." He awkwardly handed her the bottle.

She took it gingerly keeping her eyes solely on the drink, "Thanks, I uh-"

At that moment, James lent forward and kissed her. But it didn't last as Narcissa pushed him away angrily.

"Goodbye, James." Narcissa said dismissively, her face flushed.

Before James could figure out what had just happened, Narcissa was gone from his life again.

"James!"

James jumped, broken out of his trance. Sirius was racing over to him.

 _Shit. I forgot he was here._

Sirius walked up to him, looking him in the eye analytically.

"Er…what's up, Sirius?"

"James…what are you doing in this piss weak section? Let's move over to the harder stuff!" Sirius laughed as he pulled James into a friendly headlock and moved him down a couple of aisles.

"R-right!"

"Oh, and James…" Sirius' grip on the headlock tightened.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not do anything stupid this Christmas…I'd hate to see you, Lily, and Harry, get torn apart by…recklessness."

"We'll play it safe, I promise. Voldemort won't get near us."

"It's not Voldemort I'm worried about."


	12. Christmas Kiss

**Prompt: Mistletoe (object)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Narcissa's first kiss happened during one of the Black's annual Christmas parties. The theme was a masquerade ball, and she had decided to wear a white swan mask that cover the upper part of her face. She had worn a strapless white dress that had a heart neckline that sparkled and shone under the lights. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she had blood red lipstick. The party was formal and filled with the pretence of good-natured conservation. Nobody knew who was who, and so everyone was careful of what they said. Narcissa enjoyed the party because of this. Everything was a mystery and slightly dangerous. She had wondered what pranks Sirius and James would pull with such a golden opportunity. She got her answer at the end of the party.

Narcissa had hidden near the corners of the ballroom, avoiding as much human contact as possible. She had grown tired of dancing and listening to the tedious conversations. In fact, she was hoping that her parents would conclude the night. The music played in the distance as a boy made his way up to her. She inwardly groaned as she straightened her back and forced a smile. He wore a mask that was reddish brown, with deer ears protruding out of the side. It intrigued her and she couldn't help raising an eyebrow. The stranger said nothing, but lifted his head up to look at something above her head. Narcissa looked up too and realized that she had been standing under the mistletoe this whole time.

The stranger walked towards her and pulled her into a kiss that left her paralyzed. It wasn't her sort of thing to be kissing strangers, she wasn't wild like Bellatrix. But Narcissa felt that she _knew_ him, there was something familiar about him. Before she could figure out what it was, the stranger pulled back and quickly slipped away, leaving behind a confused Narcissa.

"Well Prongs, when you said that you'd prank Narcissa...that's not exactly what I had in mind." Sirius mused as he fixed his wolf mask.

James shrugged, exchanging his deer mask for a plain black one. "Good job on conjuring the mistletoe, Padfoot."


	13. Grease!

**Prompts: Romantic Comedy (Genre) and Mulled Wine (Extra)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Remus placed the tape into the VCR, before stepping back and sitting on the floor next to his friends. It was Peter's idea to show James, Narcissa, and Sirius, a movie. They were huddled around the TV as Remus turned it on. Sirius had brought a bottle of mulled wine, and some fire whiskey, and they all had a glass of each. The movie started and the Pure-bloods gasped in surprise as the TV made sound and pictures slowly appeared. I t began with a girl and a boy on a beach where they slowly began to fall in love. There was a lot singing and dancing and sarcastic jokes.

"Muggles are brilliant." Narcissa whispered in awe, as she took a sip of her wine.

"So, this is what muggles do for entertainment?" Sirius asked, turning towards Remus.

"How does this all work?" James asked.

Remus chuckled at their amazement, "Well, I'm glad that we decided to do this at home, and not in a movie theatre."

"Oi! What's that?"

"What is the name of this...movie?" Narcissa asked, turning her attention towards Remus too.

"It's called Grease, it's a romantic comedy."

"A romantic comedy?! Why did you choose that, Wormtail?!" Sirius asked angrily, "Do we look like a bunch of pansies to you? Where's the violence? Where's the motorbikes?"

"T-there's a c-car race! I swear!"

Narcissa giggled at the scene as Sirius started yelling at Peter, while the shorter boy stammered his defence. She snuggled up against James who raised his eyebrow at this, but instead of saying anything he just threw an arm around her shoulders. They continued to watch the movie, together in their own little bubble, as the Marauders argued around them.


	14. A What?

**Prompt: Christingle (Extra)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

"We have to do what?" James asked looking down at the parchment.

"Write about Christingle." Narcissa sighed, taking the paper out of his hand.

"What is that?" James pressed.

"It's a symbolic object, used in the Advent services of many Christian denominations. Christingle means 'Christ Light'."

James looked at her strangely, "How do you know that?"

"Because Andromeda had to do this when she was in Muggle Studies." Narcissa answered, "I found it interesting, and she let me keep her work. That's the last thing she gave me before she left."

Narcissa's voice trailed off as she looked into the distance, remembering the last time she saw her sister. She shook her head and smiled at James.

"Lucky for us, we can just reword her essay and be done with it."

James wanted to say something to comfort Narcissa, but her eyes pleaded with him not to, so instead he offered her a smile.

"Lucky us."


	15. A Forgotten Souvenir

**Prompt: Christmas Jumper (object)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

Narcissa had decided that she had enough time on her hands to clean up her remembrance box. Most of the stuff that she kept in there no longer held any sentimental value to her anymore and they were taking up too much space. That was her excuse, of course, she didn't want to hang onto any painful memories that should be left forgotten. So, she had walked to the unused piano room where she used to play music, and opened it up. The piano had been hollowed out by Lucius, because he hated it when she played (He claimed that it showed weakness, and the Malfoys weren't weak) and she had come up with the idea of hiding it there. He would have never thought to look in and she had been keeping it there for years. She reached in and grabbed the shrunken box. It was a pitch black box that had her name engraved with a small note underneath it.

 _From your older sisters- Bella and Andy_

The note alone caused Narcissa to tear up, a relic from before Andromeda ran away, and before Bellatrix met the Dark Lord. The box itself would have been the first to go, if it wasn't so close to her heart. If she threw it away, there would be nothing left to prove that Andromeda existed, or that Bellatrix once had a softer side. So she keeps it dear to her, even though it breaks her heart to see it. The war had destroyed what little family that Narcissa had, and she loathed the Dark Lord from taking her it away from her.

She opened the box up and looked down at the memories that lay there. Regulus' makeshift bracelet is the first thing she picks up. He was six at the time, and was very proud of himself ( _"Do you like it, Cissy? I made it all by myself!")_. It wasn't anything special, only a thick string decorated with different colored beads.

The next thing she grabbed was an old birthday card that blinked with enchantments, simply reading: _Happy Birthday Cissy! Bloody hell, you're a year older! -Rita Skeeter_

She smiled sadly at the memory, knowing the woman that Rita has now become. There was also Andromeda's lucky ring: _I no longer need it, but who knows Cissy? Maybe you will!_

For once, Narcissa would have to disagree. Bellatrix's heavily chipped doll laid there, gathering dust: _Take it! I don't know what I was bloody thinking when I was younger. A doll? A sodding doll? As girly and creepy as they are. I was fucking mental back then._

But the thing that stops her cold is a sapphire blue jumper that matched the color of her eyes, designed with a white gold 'N' in the centre.

It was her first and only Weasley jumper.

She had literally forgotten all about it, but the memories started flooding back and Narcissa was overwhelmed.

 _Narcissa had lied to her parents and told them that she would be staying at Hogwarts for the break, when she really had went to the newlywed Arthur and Molly Weasley's home. They celebrated Christmas Eve until it became Christmas, and Narcissa felt amused and taken aback by this. Her own family didn't have traditions that brought them closer, it was considered an inconvenient waste of time. But here, the Weasleys were friendly, and it threw both her and Sirius for a loop. They weren't used to such kindness, especially on Christmas._

 _James had come too, but Narcissa had avoided him that night. She had felt bad for ignoring him, and went to apologize when he gave her a wrapped present._

 _"It's nothing really." James muttered, "Something I asked Molly to do for me."_

 _Narcissa grinned at him, because it was unlike him to be nervous and she thought it was cute. After all, this was the first present that James had ever_ _gotten her. Her eyes flickered between him and the present as she started to unwrap it. James had uncharacteristically ducked his head, and Narcissa couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter stopped abruptly however as she stared at the gift. It was a large jumper that was sapphire blue and had a large white gold 'N' on it. She stared at it for a moment, unable to form words, and James starts to mumble._

 _"It's okay if you don't like it, I-"_

 _"Oh James, I love it!" Narcissa exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him quickly on the lips._

 _James' confidence came back with the kiss and he smiled, "I knew you'd like it."_

 _Narcissa laughed._

Narcissa laughed as the memory came back to her, before she started crying. She _definitely_ couldn't throw this away.


	16. Euphemia's Sugared Cranberries

**Prompt: Cranberries (Extra)**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

"Sugared cranberries?" Lily repeated, wrinkling her nose.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, "James' mum makes the best sugared cranberries ever. You have to try them, Lily!"

"That sounds disgusting!" Lily said uncharacteristically, before turning to Euphemia, "No offense, Mrs. Potter."

"None taken my dear." Euphemia said with a tight-smile, "At least you're being honest. Maybe my famous pecan pie?"

"I'm allergic to all kinds of nuts", Lily said. "Isn't that something you should know?"

"Lily!" James exclaimed, horrified.

The red-headed girl quickly covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what possessed me to say that!"

"Well, it's quite unfortunate that Narcissa got engaged to that Malfoy boy, at least she had some manners." Euphemia countered.

"Mother!" James groaned, putting his head into his hands.

Immediately the small get-together was over, and James was ushering Lily back home as she tried to explain her weird behaviour. Meanwhile, Sirius slowly walked away from the Potter Manor so he could Apparate back to Grimmauld Place. While it was really entertaining to watch Lily blurt out things that she would never say, he hadn't expected it to go _that_ far. But then again, Bellatrix did invent the spell, and Narcissa had insisted that he use it on Lily.

 _Strange…_ Sirius thought, _it's almost like they wanted to mess up Lily's chances of getting along with her future mother-in-law…_


	17. Christmas Shopping

**Prompt:** **"There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping." (Dialogue)**

* * *

"So we got Bellatrix, Sirius, and Regulus gifts." Andromeda said, "Who's next?"

"James." Narcissa answered, blushing slightly.

Andromeda chuckled, "It still amazes me that Mother and Father, even allow you two to date."

"Well if anyone can convince James to change his 'blood-traitorous ways' it would be me." Narcissa said rolling her eyes.

"So what are we getting him?" Andromeda asked.

"Me and his parents were deciding what each of us was going to get him, right." Narcissa said, "And they decided that I buy him the new Nimbus that he keeps rambling on about." Narcissa said, "Euphemia was even so kind to loan me some money to buy it."

"Oh? So while you're buying this expensive gift for James, is he taking the time to buy your gift?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm sure he is." Narcissa said, "He's probably already got it."

At that moment the girls ran into The Marauders who were having a snowball fight. James caught sight of Narcissa and stop what he was doing to give her smile. Sirius had took the opportunity to throw his last snowball at the boy's face, which hit its mark causing James to follow to the ground. Narcissa giggled as she helped him up.

"Hello Love." James said cheerfully, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her forehead.

"Hello James." Narcissa said, "Have you started your Christmas shopping?"

"Er...No." He said, "Because there are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping."

"So you haven't gotten me anything?" Narcissa asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yet." James said quickly, "I haven't gotten you anything yet."

"And to think I was wasting my money to buy something." Narcissa said, "And you haven't even done it yet. Come on Andy, let's leave them to it."

Once they were out of earshot of the Marauders, Andromeda laughed, "Cissy you devious little thing."


	18. The Star

**Prompt: Decorating the Christmas Tree (Action/plot)**

* * *

"I'm glad that you decided to send this Christmas with us." Euphemia told Narcissa and Sirius.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Potter," Narcissa said smiling. "I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to visit."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Way to kiss ass Cissy."

"Oh shut up Sirius, just because _you_ don't have any manners doesn't mean that I have to lose mine." Narcissa said calmly, as she glared at him.

"Besides, it's part of Narcissa personality." James said, hugging her from behind, "She can't help the fact that she needs to please everyone."

"Hey!"

James chuckled, "We should be working on the Christmas tree, and the colors are silver and red."

They then started to decorate the Christmas tree with red and silver ornaments turning it to a spectacular display in the Potters' Living room.

"Do you guys put the star on top of the tree?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Sirius said. "They-"

"We can always start." Euphemia interrupted, "In fact James why don't you and Narcissa go to the attic and get it?"

"Sure mum." James said, grabbing Narcissa's hand.

Once they were out of earshot, Sirius turned to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, "You do realize they are using this time to snog."

Fleamont chuckled, "Sirius come here."

Sirius sighed and made his way to the Potters.

"You're probably annoyed by the fact that we do somethings Narcissa's way." Euphemia started.

"Of course, you never put the star on the tree or changed the color of the tree. It's always been red and gold." Sirius said, "And we don't have small get-togethers before Christmas."

"But we do to make her comfortable around us," Fleamont said. "We won't pretend that your family is the most loving one and that you get affection. It's because that your family is that way, that makes you guys cautious towards other people."

"I remember a time when you wasn't as mischief as you are now," Euphemia added with a smile. "In fact you was always careful with things you say, and even quiet! Something I'm glad I don't witness anymore."

Sirius sighed, "Alright fine, I see your point. We should give Narcissa the same chance to feel comfortable. But if you ask me, she's getting _way too_ comfortable with James."

The Potters chuckled, "Maybe we should go check on them."

"No need for that we got the star!" James said bursting into the room with an embarrassed Narcissa behind him.


	19. The Problem with Teenagers

**Prompt: "Maybe we should just take a breather." (extra)**

* * *

The only problem with Narcissa staying at the Potter's House during the holidays was the fact that it would seem that neither could keep their hands off each other. What little time they had with each other was spent on snogging each other. And it was always obvious that they had a snogging session with Narcissa's flushed face and James disheveled hair.

"Maybe we should just take a breather?" Narcissa suggested during one of their make-out sessions.

"Why would you say that?" James asked, running his hand through her hair.

"If we have to get caught one more time by your parents _or_ Sirius, I think I'll die in embarrassment," Narcissa explained. "Besides that's all we've been doing since we gotten together, and I would hate for this to be just a sexual relationship. And it's not just because I'm set on traditional rules, I just feel as if this is just a fling, something to occupy you until Lily comes around."

James pulled away from Narcissa startled, "Is that truly how you feel?"

Narcissa looked away, "It's no secret to _anybody_ on how you feel about Lily. You've been trying for _years,_ and then suddenly here you are walking up towards me, spending more time with me. When before I was just a Slytherin girl that Sirius was related to and talked bad about, and sure you weren't _completely_ cruel to me because as far as you was concerned I didn't torture kids like Bellatrix did or go on and on about purity. I simple do not care about that in all honest, it's just that...I dunno but that's not the point. The point is that I used to be your friend before Hogwarts, and the moment we were sorted that friendship just went out the window. And it was always suspicious to me as to why now? Why when we're now in sixth year, and Lily is slowly coming around? Is this to make Lily jealous? Or it because you pity the 'Slytherin Princess' because I had a crush on you, and you felt like you were doing me a favor?"

James hesitated not knowing what to say. He felt as if he tried to explain his reasoning on why he wanted to date Narcissa, that she would misunderstand.. But at the same time, he knew that silence would just confirm her fears. But no words came forth and he was left to stare at her.

"Oh." Narcissa said quietly, as she started to get up.

"No wait, Cissy." James started, but Narcissa was already shutting down.

"I'm rather tired now, and I would like to lay down. Though your mother does prefer that I don't help her set up dinner, because I'm the guest...I still would like to do that anyway." Narcissa said, "And I hope you wouldn't mind if I did that."

"No, no of course not." James muttered, inwardly cursing himself as she left the room.


	20. If

**Prompts: Family's home for Christmas Dinner (location)**

* * *

If Narcissa wasn't married to Lucius, then she would have been married to James. They would have three kids with the oldest being a girl named Callista Narcissa Potter, who both hated and loved her younger twin brothers Harry James Potter and Draco Regulus Potter. She would have kept in touch with Andromeda and Sirius who had kids of their own, and Regulus would still be alive. Bellatrix would grudgingly come in visit every once and while, and would show a soft spot for the kids. Every holiday and birthday would have been spent at the Potter's home with ridiculous stories and love. Their children would grow up and head to Hogwarts, sending letters about their adventures and what houses they got sort into. Narcissa would have been secretly proud that Callista was in the house of Hufflepuff with her cousin Nymphadora, and wouldn't be all surprised that her twin boys would be separated once going: Harry in Gryffindor and Draco in Slytherin.

Every morning James would wake up early and gaze down lovingly at his blond wife, and they would enjoy their time alone once all the kids start going to Hogwarts. Christmas Break would involved all the kids coming back, with them talking about their classes and their crushes: Cally going on and on about Charlie Weasley, Harry finding the little know-it-all attractive, and Draco interest in the girl called Loony. It would also involve Andromeda teasing Cissy relentless about not knowing how to cook, all while attempting to teach her. Sirius oldest daughter, Charlotte, would be whispering in Nymphadora's ear about a prank that they had to do. They would all sit at a huge table and eat Christmas Dinner, stories about school and past memories would be brought up. It would have been wonderful almost surreal in a way.

But that was a big if.


	21. Umoja

**Prompt: Goodwill (Word)**

* * *

Despises the pranks and bullying that James did, he had a sense of goodwill. He had the easy Pureblood life where he saw everybody equal to another, despise their blood, sexuality, personality, or color. Narcissa saw it multiple times as he continued to be friends with Remus after finding out that he was a werewolf, saving Severus life (even though he hated the 'slimy git'), and becoming a member of the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the people who didn't believe it. Numerous times had he struck up for his friends and the rights of Muggle-borns and didn't give damn what people said. Didn't give damn that he was marked as a blood-traitor because of this. And she loved him because of it.

* * *

Umoja (Unity)- To strive for and to maintain unity in the family, community, nation, and race.


	22. Kujichagulia

**Prompt: Skating at an ice rink/Frozen Lake**

* * *

James saw Narcissa's need to be different as she skate across the private ice rink. He saw it in the way she graced around it doing jumps, spins, and twirls. And how she couldn't quite do the One Foot Glide, each time she tried she would fall on her face cursing before trying again. A jump in the air, then a spin, before landing again and extending one leg out only to collapse on her face. He would wince every time she tried it, but he couldn't off the rink because she just _had_ to do it. There was only so much that James could actually take, before he would force her off the rink. Only for her to come back the next day, sore but still determine to get that down.

Bellatrix was excellent at Quidditch, the star beater, every player dreaded playing Slytherin with her on the team. Then there was Andromeda who was brilliant at playing Wizard Chess and everybody would turn towards Narcissa. What could she do? Did she have a real talent behind all that beauty or was she a stereotypical airhead blond? It was those questions, those silent judgments that driven Narcissa to take gymnastics. But ice skating always her attention more than gymnastics and ballet. There on the ice she wasn't a Black or a younger sister of Bellatrix and Andromeda, she was just Narcissa who could do jumps, spins, and twirls but could never hit that One Foot Glide.

"It's the simplest move in ice skating," Narcissa explained. "One of the basics that an ice-skater _has_ to learn. And I can't even get it down."

She acted as if that one move determined who she was. But James could see that in a way, that it was. He loved the self-determination that she had as she practices everyday, her need to show everybody her worth. That she wasn't just Bellatrix's and Andromeda's little sister. Then it happened, she had begged James that she did one more before they headed home and he grudgingly allowed it. He lend against the railing as he watched her skate around the rink, it was absolutely silent except for the sound of Narcissa's skates on the ice. There was a swoosh of wind as she jumped, spin, and landed gracefully on the ground. She lean forward and did a perfect One Foot Glide, she turned fully around and stood tall while looking at James wide-eyed.

"I did!" She exclaimed, causing James to laugh.

"I knew you could do it."

* * *

Kujichagulia (Self-determination)- To define ourselves, name ourselves, create for ourselves, and speak for ourselves.


	23. Ujima

**Prompts: Family (word)**

* * *

Narcissa grew up in a house where blood and family meant everything to her. She lived and breathe this for years and James saw it in the way she stuck up for her sisters, laughed with Sirius, and hung out with Regulus. And he saw how devastated and torn she was when that her little family was being torn part. With Bellatrix becoming a death eater and Sirius and Andromeda being disowned, all she had was Regulus. Who she fussed over like he was her son, and though he always complained about it, clearly secretly enjoyed it. Regulus decision to become a Death Eater was sudden and heartbreaking for Narcissa.

She cried and begged Regulus to rethink his decisions, she knew the risks that he would face but he didn't. He ignored her pleas and she turned to Sirius and James for help. But Sirius turned his back on him and James said that he made his decision.

" _He's just a boy! He doesn't know!"_ Narcissa sobbed, " _Please...please."_

But both brothers made up their minds, and Narcissa could do nothing but watch on the sidelines. She was absolutely devastated when Regulus died and she completely shut out Sirius (" _He's nothing to me, but a filthy blood-traitor, who turns his back on family_.") James was shunned as well, and this hurt them both. If only he had tried to help Narcissa pull Regulus out of the darkness, and if only she had noticed it sooner...

James doesn't live long enough to see Narcissa redeem herself, but he would have thought she was a Gryffindor because of how brave she was to betray the Dark Lord twice for the sake of her son: _Who was just a boy._

* * *

Ujima (Collective Work and Responsibility): To build and maintain our community together and make our brothers' and sisters' problems our problems and to solve them together.


	24. Always

**Prompt: Fuchsia (extra) and Blustery Winds (Weather)**

* * *

The winter of Godric's Hollow was colder than usual, because of it's blustery winds in the dead of the night. Nobody that was sane would come out here, which was why she chose this time to come. She wanted to come in undetected and spend as much time at place as she needed. Not that she was going to stay long but she liked to have a lot of options. The mystery woman heads to the graveyard carrying a vivid purplish red flower that didn't blend in with the dull white and grayness of the place.

She walks pass the rolls of gravestones until she finds a conjoined one: _Lily Evans Potter (January 31, 1960- October 31, 1981) and James Potter (March 27, 1960-October 31, 1981)._ At the sight of it, she drops to her knees and feels the tears run down her face. It's been ten years since that terrible night. If only she hadn't ended things the way she did, that she wouldn't feel so guilty. And she didn't deserve such forgiveness, but she was asking for it anyways as she placed the Fuchsia on James side.

There were things she wanted to say, to explain but knew it was too late for the answer. So she just sat there crying silently wondering selfishly if he still felt the same way _after_ what she said and did. Her answer came as the flower grew brighter and she started _sobbing._ He did.

* * *

 **Fuchsia:** the symbol for confiding love. As a gift, these plants are commonly given on romantic or significant occasions to represent the trust that the giver feels in the recipient.


End file.
